One Step Closer: A Family Fanfiction
by Red Stained Rose
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are finally married. They have been given a grand house, and so many things. Will Katniss agree to having a child with Peeta? What is with Glitch and her new boyfriend? All will be found out in: One Step Closer! SMUT WARNING!
1. Wedding Bells, and Confessions

**Hi all! Red here! So, my friends and I all have a chat online that we role play on, and I decided to make a little fanfiction about the main topic, the Hunger Games! With the people we don't really like dead, and a few extra characters. Just a few additions: Finnick is alive, Finnick and Annie's child's name is Xavier, Beetee and Wiress have a daughter named Glitch, and Seneca is alive, has a son named Leonidas, and is married to Enobaria. Wiress is alive. I decided to keep Cinna alive as well because he is one of my favorites. Some other characters are Aubree and CJ Snow, (from my chat) they are good, and have no intentions of doing anything to Katniss or Peeta, and last but not least, Sydney Crane. Thanks for reading, and I love reviews!**

* * *

Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen's wedding was the biggest event in Panem's history. Everyone was expecting great things from the star-crossed lovers, and Peeta and Katniss were both happy with their decision of marriage. It seemed the right time, since there were no more threats.

Snow: Dead.

Gale: Married.

Katniss' mother: A better life in another district.

Coin: Dead.

Everything seemed to be way better than expected at their wedding. Peeta still had to play "Real or Not Real", but Katniss was truly fine with that. Beetee, Wiress, and Glitch McGowan, Johanna Mason, Seneca, Enobaria, and Leonidas Crane, Finnick, Annie and Xavier Odair were there too. All of their friends, gathered together in something other than the hunger games, or to fight peace keepers. Even Ceaser Flickerman decided to come.

Something rare, and absolutely great.

Katniss was probably the most happy of the group. She had learned that Wiress had recently had a baby named Copper, Seneca's child, Leonidas' first word was peace, which made Katniss almost cry that a child knew what the word even was, but, she was too strong to cry.

Her wedding dress was the dress the public had chosen so long ago. Instead of lighting it on fire, it stayed the same white color, with the sleeves almost touching the floor. It trailed behind her like a gorgeous silhouette of snow. It was modified to sparkle under the moonlight. The wedding was payed for by Seneca, and took place in a clearing in the forest.

The same one where Katniss always hunted.

The same place that she sat on the rock with the camera crew, and made someone cry.

The only place where Katniss was sane.

On this day, she was absolutely sane.

When they finished off with a kiss, the rest of Panem went into an uproar. People clapped, cried, cheered, and everything was good.

After the interview with Ceaser, many people ran up to the newly weds and badgered them with multiple questions. Questions like "Where are you going to live?" and "Is there a family in your future?" But, there were so many possibilities. Right now, they had to focus on the reception, and meeting everyone. Before that was the pictures. Katniss's dark hair was in a messy bun atop her head with curly tendrils flowing down her back. Cinna had littered her hair with beautiful white flowers, and to keep the bun in place, a braid was rapped around it. her make up was light. Brown eye shadow bringing out her gray eyes, foundation to cover up minor scars, and her lips were touched with pink lip gloss.

"Okay, Can you please stand with Katniss, Peeta?" The Photographer said. Peeta moved over to his bride, and placed his arms around her. "Good! Great!" he said snapping pictures from every angle.

Peeta moved his lips to Katniss's ear and whispered, "When this is over, we will finally be alone. And there are lots of things we can do now," he said. The the Photographer just thought the position was perfect, so he said nothing and kept clicking his camera.

Today was the first day Katniss blushed. And she whispered back, "Lets do it tonight."


	2. Bad Timing

**Hey Guys! Red here! This is chapter 2 of my little story with my friends! I know same day update, but I just love typing on my laptop! So, hope you likey! Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

(K&P POV)  
The door was kicked open by Peeta, who had Katniss in his arms. They walked into their new and expensive home, kissing each other madly. When he kicked the door shut, he set her down, not breaking the kiss. Peeta slipped his tongue into her mouth and played with her own, biting her lip in the process. Katniss moaned loudly, and took off his jacket.

When the first article of clothing was on the floor, Peeta worked at unzipping her from her wedding dress after he threw her veil somewhere to the left. Katniss at the same time worked at unbuttoning his dress shirt, and ripping off his tie.

When they needed air, they stopped kissing for two seconds, and Peeta's lips were on Katniss's neck in the next three. He backed Katniss to the couch, and took off his pants while doing so.

When Katniss's dress was finally off of her body, her under clothes went as well.

This was it. It was going to happen.

Peeta massaged her breasts while kissing her neck passionately. Nipping at the sensitive skin of her collarbone. Katniss moaned loudly under him, squirming at the touch. She was ready for everything.

(Glitch and Syd POV)

"I sure hope they like the gift," Glitch said walking down the street.

"You mean the gift we forgot to give them at the wedding?" Sydney asked, looking at the wrapped present in her hand.

"Umm... Yeah! That one." Glitch replied.

When they finally got to the door of the Mansion that was given to the love birds, they knocked on the door.

(K&P POV)

"Someone just knocked at the door," Katniss said while Peeta was positioning himself to enter her.

"Just leave it, they will probably leave." Peeta replied, slowly pushing himself in, making Katniss yelp in pain, and Peeta grunt.

(Glitch and Syd POV)

"Did you hear that?! I think something is wrong with Katniss and Peeta!" Glitch said shock and worry etching itself across her face.

"I'll get us in!" Sydney said triumphantly.

(K&P POV)

Peeta pounded into Katniss harshly eliciting moans from his bride. "Faster! Harder!" Katniss demanded, clutching to Peeta's shoulders.

Peeta went as fast as he could. The sounds of skin slapping together echoed throughout the house.

(Glitch and Syd POV)

"SYDNEY HURRY THEY ARE HURTING THEM!" Glitch said hearing slapping noises coming from inside.

Using a bobby pin from Glitch's hair, Sydney worked at picking the lock to the house. "Almost there..." Sydney muttered, concentrated on the lock. It was pretty tough to get into. "GOT IT!" Sydney exclaimed when she heard a click.

Glitch clapped, "Yes! Now, lets go in and beat the shit out of whoever is hurting them!" She said happily.

"They are gonna get it," Sydney said.

"Fuck yeah!" Glitch said back.

Then, Sydney opened the door, ready to kill anyone hurting her friends. But, she stumbled upon something way different than what she was expecting.

Katniss and Peeta looked up to Sydney in horror, as Glitch jumped in from behind Sydney in a fighting position, with her hands as fists. "Alright, get away from Them now-" Glitch stopped and looked at the couple.

Sydney just looked at them and said, "What the fuck?!"

Katniss took the afghan blanket from on the couch to cover herself and Peeta up.

Sydney and Glitch could hear Katniss murmur "And I was so close too..."

Peeta just said "Bad timing," in an angry tone.


	3. Visits, and thoughts of the Future

**Hey Guys! Red Here! And we are coming to chapter 3 of our story. Something, I thought was just imagination! But, my friends keep saying to keep writing, so here I go! In this chapter, you will be looking forward to seeing Seneca, and meeting his wife and son, Enobaria and Leonidas. I am going to base this directly off of my chat. So, thank you for reading! OH and a big shout out to my first reviewer, Dustpool! Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

****Katniss sat on the couch of the grand living room, watching Ceaser's program. He was interviewing a new pop sensation, and the people of the Capitol were getting a huge kick out of her. He was just about to say the girl's name when she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Katniss exclaimed as she jumped from the couch. She ran to the door wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a purple loose fitting top that bunched up at the bottom. Her hair was down in a curly fashion. A little bit of pink eye shadow brushed across her pretty gray eyes, and her cheeks were dusted with a light bronze blush. Her lips were painted with the lightest of pinks, giving her a feminine look.

She opened the door, and there waiting for her was Seneca, his wife Enobaria and his newborn son, Leonidas. "Hello, Katniss!" Enobaria exclaimed in an excited but hushed tone. Leonidas was asleep in her arms.

"Eno, Sen! How are you?!" Katniss replied using a hushed tone as well, as not to wake Leo. She looked at the happy family, standing on her doorstep. Wait... Standing on her door step! "Oh, Please come in!" She said, gesturing to her living room.

"I see you got a new couch," Seneca said, "Was it not to your liking?" he asked.

Katniss blushed a pretty pink color, and said in an embarrassed tone, "It got a little... Dirty..."

Enobaria laughed kindheartedly, saying to her silently intended for her ears alone, "How do you think Leo got here?" Then, Eno and Katniss laughed like old friends.

When Enobaria, and Seneca sat on the couch, Peeta walked into the living room. "Oh, hey guys!" Peeta said. He waked Leo who started crying. Peeta looked apologetically at Enobaria who was trying to calm him down.

"It's alright, Peeta. You didn't mean to!" She said smiling, "It makes me happy to hear him crying anyway. It means that he is alive." she said looking to her baby. That made Katniss smile. Enobaria saw this, and looked to Katniss. "Would you like to hold him?"

Katniss looked dumb founded at first, but said "Oh, sure!" She took the child into her arms and he stopped crying almost immediately.

"It looks like someone likes you," Sen said as Peeta sat down.

"You can definitely tell he is your child, Seneca." Peeta said, looking at the child. He stroked the child's bald head, smiling.

Seneca looked to the couple admiring his first son, and he asked in a well thought out manner, "So, are you two going to be having children any time soon?"

Katniss and Peeta's heads snapped up. "Umm... Well... You see..." Katniss stammered, trying to think of the right words.

"We have decided to wait until later," Peeta said smoothly, smiling at his bride.

Katniss looked at Peeta and said quickly, "Well, it doesn't mean that we are not going to try to have kids early." She blushed a bright red, and looked back to the baby. "Is it worth it? Having kids?" Katniss asked still looking at the child that rested in her arms. Leo was looking up to her with the same blue eyes as his fathers. His head was littered with dark hair.

"Well," Eno said smiling, "Each experience with kids is different. But, I think you will love it."

Katniss's lips pulled into a crooked smile, as she watched Leo fall asleep. "Yeah. I think I will."


End file.
